The Currently Untitled Crossover
by HPAnimeFreaks
Summary: A Harry Potter Rurouni Kenshin crossover. I suck at summaries, there's a long one in the chapter...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! This is our very first story...well, that we wrote together at least. I have some Harry Potter fics posted under my other pen name: Miroku's Child-bearer...so if you like this, and want more HP, check them out! Well, I'm almost positive you came here to read this story, so, here it is! Our currently untitled HP/RK crossover. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the character in either Harry Potter or Rurouni Kenshin, except for Mandi, as she is modeled after me, but sluttier. So, sue if you must, but I swear, nothing is ours...except for Mandi and the storyline...so yeah.  
  
Summary: Mandi, Harry, and Ron end up in 19th century Tokyo after a freak accident with Mandi's time-turner. While there, they meet Kenshin and the gang, and Mandi quickly falls in love with Kenshin. However, she is faced with one obstacle: Kaoru. Lots of drama goes on as Mandi goes through all ends to get what she wants, while Kaoru tries desperately to stop it, and Kenshin...well, he just acts like Kenshin. What else will happen during the stay of these time-traveling teenagers? Read on to find out!  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
  
Each and every character in this fic, except for Sano and Mandi, are extremely out of character...you have been warned. If you can't handle out- of-characterness, then DO NOT read this story! Thanks!  
  
.........  
  
As I walked through the hallways at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I realized I was late for class. Lucky for me I had my time- turner. I spun it once, bringing me one hour back in time. I was still in Transfiguration, along with my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The class was about to end, so I gathered up my things, for the second time. It was time for lunch, but I wasn't hungry, considering I had already eaten before I became late for class.  
  
During the mad rush in the hallways, Harry, Ron, and I were being pushed to and fro by mobs of hungry students—being mainly those Slytherin goons Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Such pigs those three are—caring about nobody but themselves. It's not their fault—they were raised that way.  
  
Anyway, as we were being pushed, Harry fell on Ron, and Ron fell on me. Thanks to the good old domino effect, my time-turner fell out of my robes, and crashed to the ground, breaking into a million pieces. Suddenly, my two best friends and I found ourselves swirling through what seemed like another dimension. We all grabbed hold of one another, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. When we finally hit the ground, we found ourselves in what seemed like 19th century Tokyo.  
  
All of a sudden, a rather large dragon appeared, spitting fire everywhere. Being the very talented wizards we were, we were able to stop the dragon from turning us into s'mores.  
  
When we were finished with the dragon, a very handsome young man, a samurai I think, and a bunch of his friends showed up, asking what was going on. We told them the truth, and then we all introduced ourselves. They introduced themselves as Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi.  
  
"Wait a minute, how did you guys know how to defeat a dragon? Are you sorcerers or something?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"Actually, we're wizards."  
  
"Ehem!"  
  
"And a witch. We're from the future." Ron replied. "We attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but we cannot reveal where this school is located. I'm sorry, but I don't know myself."  
  
The tall man called Sano said, "How the hell can you attend a school and not know where the hell it's located?"  
  
Harry decided to answer this. "Well, you see, they don't really tell us where we are. They kind of just stick us on an electric train, and bring us to a remote location somewhere off the coast of England—I think."  
  
"Well, that explains your accents," the woman named Kaoru replied. "But, how can a train be electric? What do you mean by "electric"? Steam trains arrived here not too long ago."  
  
"Yeah, and if you're Sanosuke, you're a chicken! He's terrified of steam engines. Thinks they're evil or something." Yahiko remarked. Sano had a bad case of superstition, apparently.  
  
"What was that, SHRIMP!" as Sano knocked the back of Yahiko's head as hard as he could without killing the kid.  
  
"Well," I explained as I watched the poor kid rubbing his head while sitting in the dirt. "Electric is when something is run by batteries, which contain electricity, which is a form of energy." I felt like the best person to explain this to them, because I was the smart one there. I mean, I WAS taking three extra classes at the time, but now, I was missing them!!! Because those Slytherin goons had to knock us over and cause us to become stuck in another goddamn time period. Anyway, I think I'm digressing...I'll continue.  
  
"Huh?" Each of them said simultaneously—well, except for Kenshin, who said "Oro", whatever the hell that means.  
  
"Never mind. It should become very popular here in the next 20 years or so. "  
  
"Um...ok then." Kaoru replied.  
  
"But...I'm still confused," said Yahiko. "Do you know our futures? Who will I marry?"  
  
"Oh my God, you are so stupid," said Megumi. Just because they are from the future, doesn't mean that they know what's going to happen to us. If they knew us, we wouldn't have had to introduce ourselves...now would we? They would have told us who we were before we even got a chance to tell them."  
  
"Shut up, Megumi. You're confusing Yahiko-chan _(little Yahiko)_ even more. Besides, we all know it will be Tsubame!! Right Yahiko?" As you can see, there was sort of a rift between Kaoru and Megumi.  
  
"What was that!?" came Yahiko's angry and quite embarrassed response.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me to shut up, tanuki! _(Raccoon)_" Megumi retorted. Kaoru was backed up against the wall now with two people on her case.  
  
I decided to end the fight now, before it got violent. Megumi looked like she was ready to slap Kaoru across the face.  
  
"Ok, anyway...let's just try to figure out where we are."  
  
"Well, you're in Japan...can't ya tell?" Sano said. "I mean, we're Japanese...therefore, you MUST be in Japan."  
  
"I knew that...but...what year is it?"  
  
"1878." Kenshin replied. "How far into the future are you from?"  
  
"Well, er, we're from the year 2003. I wonder how we fell back so far in time. When a time-turner breaks, you're only supposed to go back about 15- 20 years."  
  
"What's a time-turner?" asked Yahiko. "Does it turn time?"  
  
"Duh!" Kaoru replied. "Why else would it be called a freakin' time-turner?"  
  
I figured I should answer the question...I can't stand it when people fight. It bothers me. You'll see how much of a hypocrite I am in a while though I'm sure. "A time-turner is a device that you spin depending on how many hours you want to go back in time. For instance, if you wanted to go back 2 hours, you would turn it twice. Mine broke, throwing us here—over a hundred years into the past. But something must have gone terribly wrong, because I don't think we're supposed to end up in another country...we're just supposed to be in the same place that we were when it broke...only 15 years prior to the time period we're already in."  
  
"Uh...exactly how old are you again?" Sano was extremely confused. I was using words that seemingly impressed him.  
  
"Oh, we're all 16."  
  
"Are you sure? Because you seem so much older, de gozaru." Kenshin said to me.  
  
"Excuse me...girlfriend standing right next to you." That was Kaoru. It seemed that she was very jealous of Kenshin even speaking a word to me. I used this to my advantage later...but that's a whole different story. Hey, it's not my fault I'm so much more beautiful than she is...at least I'm taller than 5'1" at age 16. I mean, she's a freaking pixie!!! She's 17, and barely over 5 feet tall...how pathetic is that??? I don't care if Kenshin's short...he's freakin' hot!!  
  
"Oro? What do you mean? What was I doing?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Never mind." Kaoru let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Harry decided it was time for him to speak. "Well, that's enough about us. We want to hear more about you. What do you guys do?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain—but we basically protect the weak."  
  
"Oh...How?"  
  
Sano replied, "With Kenshin's sakabatou, and of course, my futae no kiwami."  
  
"Sakaba-what and futae no ki-huh?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Sakabatou is a reverse blade sword, and futae no kiwami is demolishing stuff with your fist ya know?"  
  
"What about us?" Yahiko asked. "I'm becoming a very skilled fighter thanks very much."  
  
"That's because of me." Kaoru stated.  
  
"Yeah, right busu _(hag)_."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me...busu."  
  
"I'll get you for that." Kaoru began to chase Yahiko around the empty field. We all ignored it—clearly this was normal between the two. After all, they acted exactly like brother and sister. The conversation continued without them.  
  
"That's really all we can say about ourselves." Megumi said. "Except for the fact that I'm a doctor. I heal the people that they save...in short words."  
  
I looked over at Ron, mostly because he hadn't said much throughout this entire ordeal. He had a very dazed look upon his face. "Ron? Earth to Ron. You there?"  
  
No answer. He was staring at Kaoru like she was a veela or something. I would say we had a bit of a problem.  
  
"Ron, snap out of it!" Harry screamed. He was rather worried about us now. He had never seen Ron look at a girl like that before. And he KNEW I had a thing for Kenshin.  
  
The thing was, Kenshin seemed completely oblivious to absolutely everything. I was making myself so damn obvious—but he didn't notice a thing. What's wrong with this guy? Is he stupid or something?  
  
"Um...so about the age span thing." Harry picked things up again. "Exactly how old are you guys?" He had to know this. Mainly to warn Ron and I about the rather _large_ age difference between the two groups.  
  
"Well, I'm 21, and Ken-san _(sorta like Sir Ken)_ here is 28. Sano is 19, Yahiko, 10, and Kaoru over, um, there with Yahiko, is 17." Megumi informed us. "Why did you want to know? Age really shouldn't matter."  
  
"17? Great! Uh—I mean, well uh...I guess it doesn't matter..." Ron said as he stared in Kaoru's direction again. He had tried to catch himself before he said anything he shouldn't have, but it didn't work.  
  
"You have a little thing goin' on for jou-chan _(little missy)_ over there don't ya?" Sano said, bending down slightly to reach Ron's ear. He didn't have to go too far because of Ron's tremendous height. Sano was still taller though.  
  
"Wha...you say somethin'?" came Ron's air headed answer.  
  
"She's taken. Do ya hear me kid? She's TAKEN!" he half shouted in his ear. Ron, however, was deaf to the yelling. "God what's with you?"  
  
"Never mind him, he gets like that when he falls in love with a girl," I said. I was so disappointed that Kenshin was 28. Dammit dammit dammit! I still wanted him. Worse than ever now. Those sweet and oh so strange "Oro's" and his beautiful eyes. Not to mention that six pack of his! God I must be melting from his heat right now!  
  
"Oro?" came the Kenshin trademark. He was slightly disturbed by the fact that someone wanted to take Kaoru from him. Just a little. I hope.  
  
Just then, Kaoru and Yahiko ran flying past. Yahiko stopped short, nearly tripping Kaoru, which would have been to his satisfaction, but being the skilled fighter she was, had already mastered exactly how to match her opponent's movements. I had to admit, with little to no relish, she was good. I glared in envy. How could a little, unsophisticated, sweaty, _little_—I had to emphasize that—17 year old like her end up with a guy like Kenshin? It just wasn't fair.  
  
To Ron's liking, Kaoru had stopped right next to him. God, he was even edging a little closer. How desperate was he anyway? I never knew. He is so hopeless. I think Kenshin noticed too because he spoke again.  
  
"Kaoru-dono _(Miss Kaoru)_, are you done now?" he asked. Wow, he was using caution around her. That definitely showed the fact that he was a little intimidated by her dangerous and short temper. They couldn't be that close then right?  
  
"Huh? You mean with Yahiko? Ya, the brat learned his lesson for now," she said.  
  
God! There he goes again! Ron was nearly breathless just hearing her voice. Somehow I had to signal Harry to hold him back before Ron completely lost it and tried to do something he would regret later. I won't say what cough cough. Harry and I made eye contact. He knew and moved behind Ron just in case.  
  
"Well I think we should go now, what do ya say Mandi? Ron?" said Harry. He reached for Ron's arm. Ron wouldn't listen.  
  
"So uh... so how ya doin' um...Kaoru?" he stuttered. Uh-oh. He was _not_ good at making conversation.  
  
"Fine thanks." She didn't get him at all. Kaoru seemed to regard him as a psychotic or something.  
  
"I _really_ strongly suggest that we stop chatting and find a way to get home." I said impatiently.  
  
"What are you talkin' about Mandi? I am home..." he muttered and trailed off. That was NOT good.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Kaoru.  
  
"Nothing," he said. He wasn't even that embarrassed. I really hoped that the next thing he said wouldn't be, 'can I take you home?'. That would really be wrong. I held my breath.  
  
Harry decided to pull out his wand then and there. "Ron, stop right there."  
  
Kaoru was shocked. She stepped backwards a few steps. Didn't seem to like wands much. Perhaps a fear of hers. Not knowing what magic can do is pretty scary. Ron was stunned too. Harry yelled out a subduing spell so Ron couldn't do anything else.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Megumi asked with a gulp. She was afraid too. Sano, however, just as Yahiko had said before, was far behind Kenshin since superstition and magic were not his things.  
  
"Oh, I just used a little spell to calm him down for a while. It's no big deal."  
  
"Harry, can I speak to you for a second?" I said.  
  
"I'm in the middle of a very intriguing conversation with these fine people...do you mind?"  
  
He obviously wasn't moving. This called for desperate measures. "Well, if you don't come talk to me, when we FINALLY get back to our own time period I'll tell the whole world about what you wanna do to Cho...how you wanna fu-"  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" he interrupted.  
  
Harry walked a whole three steps towards me before I grabbed him arm and pulled him towards a rock. We went behind the rock. I pulled him close to me so I could talk to him without having the whole world hearing our conversation.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? They're MUGGLES!! Do you need me to spell it out for you? NO MAGIC IN FRONT OF MUGGLES YOU DUMB FUCK!!"  
  
"Well, sor-ry. But didn't we get rid of the dragon before? We used magic then."  
  
"Yeah, you better be sorry and forget that. It doesn't count. They didn't see it clearly."  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say."  
  
We went back out to the crowd where we found everyone staring at us with a dazed look on their faces.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Every time I hear that simple three letter word, that is as of now undefined, I simply get weak at the knees. Oh, I really wish he could just come sweep me away and marry me and...oh, I could go on all day.  
  
Yahiko was the most confused out of everyone. They had obviously heard me screaming at Harry. He had a question that was burning deep down inside of him that needed to be asked as soon as possible or else he would suffer indigestion...that's how deep the burning was—or maybe the indigestion was going to be caused by the load of miso soup and tofu he had just eaten—who knows??  
  
"What is a 'dumb fuck'?"  
  
The whole crowd gasped.  
  
"Yahiko! You go wash your mouth out with soap right now!" said Kaoru indignantly.  
  
"Why? Shouldn't she?"  
  
"No, she is of the proper age to say such things. Go wash!"  
  
"Ok...BUSU."  
  
"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, YOU DUMB FUCK!!"  
  
Another gasp.  
  
OK...that had gone far enough...I had to do something.  
  
"So, Kenshin, while your weird little girlfriend is chasing after a little boy, you wanna see what you're missing?"  
  
"Oro!!!???"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Wow...he pays no attention to anything does he? He really must be in love. Well, that will be false soon enough...GWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I, Amanda O'Dell, will break up Kaoru and Kenshin!! Yeah, right...in my dreams. It will never happen. Now, if you don't mind, I'll go wallow in my own self-pity right now. Hey...who said I couldn't do it? I bet I can! I have magic on my side! Hehehe...a little love potion ought to do the trick. I'll have to make sure I'm the first girl he sees after he takes it though. Wonder how I'll slip it to him...?  
  
(Few hours later)  
  
"Damn. Still can't figure out how to get home. It's getting late too," said Harry. Ron was nowhere to be found. I'm sure that he was anywhere Kaoru was though.  
  
"Hey Kenshin do you mind if we spend the night?" I asked looking over my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure Kaoru-dono wouldn't mind having guests. I'll check with her."  
  
He left to get Kaoru's permission. It _was_ her house after all. Pretty rent out dojo though. So old and worn. At least we lived better than this. Poor Kenshin...he'll be mine soon enough though. The potion was almost ready.  
  
"It's alright. You can stay," Kenshin advised us as he re-entered the room. He eased himself down to the floor next to Yahiko. Sitting on this wooden floor was so uncomfortable. How on earth did they live like this back then??  
  
POOF! There went the potion. It was ready at last.  
  
"What's that you're making there?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just a typical medicinal potion for healing wounds and stuff. I thought you guys might need it sometime. Just in case y'know?" I stated. They had no clue, so I carried out my little "act".  
  
"Oh, I'll bet Megumi-dono will be grateful. She's always looking for herbs to use for medicine," said Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah. Well I'll go bring this to her then." I said. I got up and left.  
  
.........  
  
Once outside, I found Kaoru with a teapot at hand.  
  
"Oh Amanda, I didn't see you there," she said.  
  
"Here let me help you. Should I take this inside?" I asked, taking the teapot from her.  
  
"Oh yes please. Thanks a lot Amanda. You're really helpful." She said happily. Hehe. Doesn't suspect a thing. Such an innocent woman. She left. I turned away.  
  
Now I have a teapot...perfect! I set it down and poured the contents from my tiny vial into a small cup and added the tea. I left it out of the pot because I really didn't want anyone else to use it. What would the kid do if he sipped the love potion? Kenshin would do. I grabbed the tray in a rush, nearly spilling the scalding liquid everywhere. I was very anxious as you can see. I laughed inwardly. Why was I doing this? He was much older than I. I've never done this before, I swear. Well, unless you count the time I practically raped a guy 20 years my senior, but he was hot...I couldn't help it!  
  
"Hmm... well at least busu can't ruin tea," Yahiko said as he took a sip. Kaoru was well known for her terrible, probably lethal and poisonous food.  
  
"You shouldn't say that. Kaoru-dono is getting much better at her cooking. You don't have to force yourself to eat it like you used to," Kenshin said. He was such a sweetheart.  
  
"That's only you Kenshin," said Sanosuke. He had finally gotten over his fear of my friends and I, and had come into the room. He actually spoke after his moment of silence too.  
  
Kenshin smiled and sipped the tea and potion. Finally. I thought this guy was tea intolerant for a while. If there is such a condition. Well anyway, here it goes. I jumped up from my spot and slammed the door shut. I couldn't have Kaoru, Megumi, or anyone else walk in. I had to be the first. Too bad Sano and Yahiko were there. There were sure to be questions later when Kenshin started acting funny. Never mind. I could always erase their memories. They stared at me in shock.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"N—no. Hey, do you hear that? Sounds like someone's yelling," I lied. "Could it be Kaoru?"  
  
At that, Sano and Yahiko jumped up and left the room immediately. Kenshin would have, if he had not been so dazed and out of it from the potion.  
  
"You're mine now," I whispered into his ear. _(A/N-Oh my... .)_  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Sigh. That word again. Melting...melting...melting. The word slips off his tongue so casually. He really is clueless—what a dumb fuck. Who cares about his lack of intelligence? He's _hot_!! That's all that matters—let's just see how well I can take advantage of him before those sons-of-bitches re-enter the room.  
  
At this exact moment Sano and Yahiko re-entered the room.  
  
Shit.  
  
"You're right—Kaoru was screaming."  
  
What? I thought I was making it up! Shit...this is bad.  
  
"Why was she screaming? Did she spill scalding hot tea all over her poor little self?"  
  
"No, your little friend Ron was trying to rape her."  
  
Shit.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
I left the room, and ran down to where Ron was. Apparently, Harry had gotten there at the same time as Sano and Yahiko, and he tied Ron to a chair, and gagged him with a napkin. Kaoru was sitting in the corner, apparently traumatized. I felt bad for the poor, little—once again, emphasizing _little_—girl. She didn't deserve that. I didn't even think Ron would have the guts to do such a thing.  
  
"Kaoru, are you okay?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm okay? Your dumb fuck of a friend tried to rape me!"  
  
"Ron is NOT a dumb fuck! That title belongs to Harry..."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just upset. I'm sure I'll be fine. He didn't do anything—Sano, Yahiko, and Harry got here just in time. To tell you the truth, Harry's kinda cute."  
  
Shit...we have ourselves a few little love triangles going on here...what am I getting myself into???  
  
Meanwhile...

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Kaoru was screaming at Ron. Somehow, she had gotten up and slipped in their direction without my noticing it. Huh. Anyway—  
  
"How dare you try to take advantage of me!!" she raged. I guess she felt offended that someone dared to try and take her on and...do...THAT to her. She was pretty insulted that her training in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu hadn't warded him off. A simple spell of mine could, but that's just me. I'm much stronger with magic on my side. Hehehe!! Now where's Kenshin? We have some unfinished business to take care of. Once out of earshot, "Ohhhh Kenshin..."   
  
"Eh?" was his response. No oro'ing. Damn.  
  
"Want to come here for a second? I need some help," I said with a smile. He obeyed. What a great guy.  
  
What shall I do with him now that I have him? Hmmm...something to debate about.  
  
And outside...  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you kid? Don't you dare touch jou-chan! I'll kill you myself, ya hear me?" Sanosuke shouted. Jou-chan was like a sister to him, thus, the over-protectiveness thing. Ron cowered, shrouded in Sano's massive shadow. The dumb fuck forgot about his wand. That would definitely have Sanosuke running for his life. Hehe.  
  
"Sano, I'm really okay, leave him alone. You'll end up scaring him to death!" Kaoru ordered.  
  
He backed down. "You sure? I could knock him senseless and teach him a lesson if you like."  
  
"No Sano. And besides, Harry was so brave when he saved me dreamy sigh."  
  
"What are you talking about? What about Kenshin, you two timer?" Yahiko said. His face was reddening. Hmm. Just like Ron's does when he's angry or embarrassed.  
  
"Kenshin who? No, no, I'm just kidding! Where is he anyway?" Kaoru asked, looking around for her rurouni.  
  
"Ugh! Ummmm...I think I saw him with...with—her. That girl, Amanda. I dunno. I couldn't hear what she said. Kenshin's been acting funny. He didn't even flinch or get up and move when we heard you scream. Normally, he would be there faster than the speed of light. It's not like him to forget about you." Yahiko considered.  
  
"What? You mean he didn't even get up when he heard me? Why not? Doesn't he care anymore? All it's been was 'Amanda-dono this and Amanda-dono that!' Something's up. But what?"  
  
"Hey wait a sec—Amanda. D'ya think she's done something to Kenshin? Or has he actually...urm, fallen in love with her? No way!! She's 16 for Kami-sama's _(just call it God!!)_ sake!!" Sanosuke said.  
  
"Hey I have a great idea! We should spy on them, find out what they're doing, or something," Yahiko explained to them.  
  
Kaoru was worried. If even her friends thought something was up, there was something seriously wrong with Kenshin.  
  
"Forget about that guy. I'm stronger than he is y'know." Harry bragged. Uh- oh. Could he fall for Kaoru too, like Ron did? Perhaps she really WAS a veela...we obviously have new weaknesses.  
  
"Oh well, I guess we could leave them alone for just a _little_ while longer right?" she said as she took a step closer to him.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" Yahiko said dragging Kaoru by her long ponytail. "What is going on here?" He muttered to himself. "Not busu too!"  
  
Ron was still sitting on the ground.  
  
And now, back inside.  
  
"OWCH! Hey watch it busu you stepped on my hand!!!" Yahiko complained.  
  
"Then move it, brat!" Kaoru whispered back. Her, Yahiko, Sano, Harry and Ron were all piled up, peeking through a small crack in the doorway. Now Ron was fuming because he had seen Harry make a move on Kaoru. Anyway, they watched silently as Kenshin and I sat in the guestroom. Would we do anything? _(A/N: Sweatdrop...)_ Oh yes...we would. Just then, the group, awkwardly positioned, heard a loud bang. _(A/N: Don't ask. Call it a diversion with no point)_ They all looked. Well, that is, except for Ron who couldn't hear anything while underneath everyone. Instead he looked up and saw it.  
  
"Hey look! They're kissing," he said. His voice was rather muffled but Kaoru heard him loud and clear.  
  
"WHAT!?" came her outraged response. She tore open the shoji _(sliding bamboo door)_ and stood over us with fire in her eyes. "Oh—oh Kami-sama!!! No. No way!" she cried when she saw the sight in front of her. "That wretched, shameless, good-for-nothing SLUT is...is on top of him!!!"  
  
"AAAAARGGGGGGGGHHH!!!!" Yahiko screamed. He was now scarred for life. Poor kid.  
  
"I don't believe you Kenshin! How could you? I thought you loved me? How could you, how could you???" Kaoru sobbed. She felt betrayed. I looked up, breathless and saw Kaoru's sad face. Perhaps I went too far? Suddenly I blushed. This was horrible! I was so embarrassed. Here I was, practically raping a man 12 years older than me, who had someone he loved already nonetheless. What had I gotten myself into now!!??  
  
Just then, Megumi strolled in with the rest of them.  
  
"Eh? What's going on here? Ohohohoho!!" she laughed vixen-style when she saw Kenshin and I on the ground together. She then looked up and saw Kaoru's pale face. "Ohohohoho! Has someone been naughty?" God, that annoying laugh will be the end of her one day. She obviously thought that she was some sort of fox.  
  
"Whoa! Er—how'd I get down here? Uh...GAHH!" Kenshin said in surprise when the potion wore off. He looked down and saw his gi _(it's a shirt...OK??)_ had been pulled down and I had been...touching him. Hehe. Without permission too.  
  
This was bad. He didn't even remember doing any of this. He was probably wondering if I had drugged him...which I did...heh heh heh. As if things couldn't get any worse, he turned and saw a miserable and rejected Kaoru slumped in the doorway. "Was she watching the whole time? What did I do?" He whispered to no one.  
  
He pushed me off of him and stumbled over to Kaoru. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. Those sapphire eyes that could break your heart when they were tearful.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, what is it? What did I do? I can't remember," he said sincerely. Not sincerely enough.  
  
"What the hell do you mean, 'what did I do'? How can you even look into my eyes and not feel any guilt!? Who are you!? What have you done with Kenshin? He wouldn't do..._that_...and then ask me what was wrong!"  
  
Kenshin glanced over his shoulder at me. Sigh, I knew I was in trouble but I couldn't help it. I know I should be feeling guilty at ripping apart their relationship but his eyes...another sigh. Oops. Kaoru heard me. Shit.  
  
"What is it? Did you have fun?! Did he SATISFY your despicable needs yet?!!!!" she screamed at me. I definitely knew why Kenshin shied away from her when she was angry. She's terrifying!!  
  
"Kaoru! I didn't mean any of it! I don't know what happened, I swear!" he pleaded for mercy. She turned her back on him and rested against the wall.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, denying this? And what happened to the –dono suffix at the end of my name? What are you playing at? Did you really think that you could fix what had been broken by pretending with me? Grrrrrrrr...BAKA _(idiot)_! I'll never trust you again after this!!!"  
  
"Shit. That's no good. What do you want me to do? Will you kick me out of your home too? I'll have to become a vagabond again. No, I can't go back to wandering again after so long. I won't. I've settled down and I won't screw things up now!" Kenshin was talking to himself again.  
  
Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Harry and Ron where all listening in from a distant corner of the room. They were rather frightened. Especially Ron, who was thankful that someone stopped him from raping Kaoru. He would have pissed in his pants if she screamed at him like she was screaming at Kenshin right now.  
  
I however, was turning redder and redder as time went on and silence filled the room. Kenshin and Kaoru were just staring at each other. If looks could kill, Kenshin would be dead on the floor now, with Kaoru glaring at him like that. Everyone in the corner held their breath, waiting for either of them to speak. It was awfully tense in here. Someone speak already, jeez! They continued to stare.  
  
"Hey, she doesn't want you anymore, two-timer. You're a disloyal man. I however, love Kaoru unconditionally. I would never become such a lowly traitor like you."  
  
Huh? Was that Harry? Did he somehow fall in love with Kaoru too while I was away? He was supposed to be levelheaded. No! He's full of hot air. Like Ron!! How'd this happen?  
  
Kenshin drew back, amazed at what he heard. They thought he had betrayed Kaoru. _No, it wasn't me!_ His mind was probably screaming right now. Poor guy. How would he get out of this one? Oh what am I saying now!? How am I going to get myself out of the danger zone??? What a nightmare. He looked at Kaoru, praying that it wasn't true that she was done with him. She was expressionless.  
  
"Oh that's it. Get your filthy hands off of her now!" Kenshin seemed to be fighting the impulse to draw his sword right then and there. Harry had now wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist. "How dare you?"  
  
"Lets go. Would you like to take a walk, Kaoru?"  
  
"I'd love to." And without looking back, the two departed. Everything was going downhill now. Kenshin was falling further into depression as he eyed Harry with malice.  
  
"Ken-san, don't worry. There's always me!" Megumi piped up.  
  
No way. If he had given up on that little girl, he belonged to me now. I won't let Megumi have him either.  
  
The room was silent. I hate silence. It always irked me. I had to do something.  
  
"Well, now that that's over, why don't we all sit around and have ourselves a little chat?"  
  
Oops...wrong thing to say. They all eyed me furiously. I had to get myself out of this. But I couldn't. I didn't even know how I got myself into this mess. I'm such a screw-up. I always mess things up for everyone, including myself. Can't I ever do anything right?  
  
"The only person that will be 'chatting' will be you when Kaoru gets back. You need to apologize."  
  
Shit. I got Kenshin angry. Although, he's really hot when he's mad. The muscles in his chest just seem to contract and his abs are more defined.  
  
Uh-oh...there I go again. I really have to learn to stop obsessing over guys so much.  
  
"Well, who knows how long she will be gone for? Who knows what Harry will do to her? He's just as bad as Ron!"  
  
"Hey! I resent that remark!"  
  
"Sorry, Ron."  
  
Oddly enough, Kaoru stormed back into the house immediately after this short conversation took place. She seemed even more furious than before.  
  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
What did Harry do this time?  
  
Harry followed her inside, just barely making it through the door before it slammed shut. "Kaoru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded..."  
  
"I don't care how it should have sounded! You shouldn't have said it! That's so degrading!"  
  
I had to end this.  
  
"Harry, can I speak to you for a brief moment?"  
  
Harry obeys just as well as Kenshin does. Kenshin's still hotter though. Jeez, do I ever quit? I need some serious therapy when we get back home. I pulled him outside.  
  
"Harry, what did you say to her?"  
  
"Well, she had said that she wanted to do something useful, because she feels that she's not good enough for Kenshin anymore. So, I told her that if she wanted to be useful, she should cook him a nice dinner. She completely overreacted."  
  
"Harry, you dumb fuck." I had called him a dumb fuck twice in one day. I think I set a new record.  
  
"Why? Is that bad?" He was clueless. I never knew that human beings could be so stupid.  
  
"You never EVER tell a woman that she should cook to make herself useful. Especially if they work as hard as Kaoru does. She's been training since she was 9 years old. She's not the type that cooks. And if she does, it SUCKS. I mean, we're stuck in the 1800s. Women weren't exactly treated fairly then, but she's an exception. She works hard to prove she's not like other women. You completely insulted her."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry then."  
  
"You should tell that to her."  
  
Harry left the room and went to go apologize to her. I love being the peacemaker. Unfortunately, I was also the person disturbing the peace. How delightfully contradictory.  
  
It seemed that his apology worked, because when I walked back inside, they were sharing a beautiful hug. Aaahhh...love. But, this wasn't exactly love. Kaoru was still upset about everything that happened. I took this as the perfect opportunity to apologize. It seemed that she was cooled down enough to listen to what I had to say.  
  
"Um, is it okay if I speak?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. We all know Kenshin will listen." Wrong again. She was pretty pissed off at me. Well, I would be too.  
  
"I just want to apologize for everything. This was just another situation where everything has to go my way. I'm sorry I tried to steal Kenshin away from you, I'm sorry you guys broke up, I'm sorry about everything. But I promise I'll stay out of your way as I try to figure out how to get back to my own time period."  
  
Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I hate crying. It makes me feel like such a baby.  
  
"That would be a delightful idea."  
  
Sarcasm. Wow, she sure knew how to hold a grudge didn't she?  
  
"First, I'm just going to make Kenshin forget about everything that's happened today."  
  
I walked over to him, drawing my wand as I got closer.  
  
.........  
  
Ok, that's Chapter 1! I have this whole story completed and uploaded, but I'm going update once a week. There's four chapters, so it won't take long. So...I'll either update either once a week, or when I get 10 reviews...whichever comes first! Review please!  
  
Make us happy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey all! We're back, with Chapter 2 of our currently untitled crossover! Haha...maybe that could be our title...er, never mind. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1! I'm glad you reviewed. And don't be afraid to flame, because everything you say can and will be taken personally. No, I'm j/k. Try not to flame though, because it will make me and Vikki angered, and we're not pretty when we're angered...With that said, here's chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the character in either Harry Potter or Rurouni Kenshin, except for Mandi, as she is modeled after me, but sluttier. So, sue if you must, but I swear, nothing is ours...except for Mandi and the storyline...so yeah.  
  
Summary: Mandi, Harry, and Ron end up in 19th century Tokyo after a freak accident with Mandi's time-turner. While there, they meet Kenshin and the gang, and Mandi quickly falls in love with Kenshin. However, she is faced with one obstacle: Kaoru. Lots of drama goes on as Mandi goes through all ends to get what she wants, while Kaoru tries desperately to stop it, and Kenshin...well, he just acts like Kenshin. What else will happen during the stay of these time-traveling teenagers? Read on to find out!  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
  
Each and every character in this fic, except for Sano and Mandi, are extremely out of character...you have been warned. If you can't handle out- of-characterness, then DO NOT read this story! Thanks!

.........  
  
"Oblivi-" Before I finished speaking the spell, my wand was knocked out of my hand. Kaoru had hit it with some sort of stick. Where the hell did THAT come from?? She pulled it out of nowhere for Christ's sake!!!!  
  
"Looks like you don't have your little wand to save you now, does it?"  
  
Little did she know I have seven years of taekwando to help me out here. She wanted a fight did she? Well, I gave her a fight. A good, old-fashioned CAT FIGHT!  
  
"Hey you, I apologized didn't I? What more do you want? I'm just trying to help!"  
  
"_You?_ Help us? You're the one who got everyone into this mess. You coveted one single man and everyone is thrown into your stupid lies!!!"  
  
She had a point. Damn. Well anyway, if she wanted to fight, then I'd fight.  
  
"Let's have this fight decide who will win Kenshin's heart, hmm? What do you say? Deal?"  
  
"What are you scheming now, wench?"  
  
"Nothing. It'll be an honest fight, I swear. And whoever loses must give up Kenshin. Got it?"  
  
"I don't need you to tell me what to do!! Fine! Lets begin! I _won't_ let you win this girl!"  
  
Okay then. _Now_ what the hell did I get myself into?? She had a weapon and I didn't! I guess I could make do with my taekwando techniques.  
  
I looked at Kenshin. He was pretty shocked that there were two girls actually sparring for him!!! Not to mention Megumi, the other one who was always flirting with him. He didn't understand why women were attracted to him so much. He didn't know what he had done, but he obviously didn't want the attention. Stupid guy. Why not? He must think he's unworthy of love or something like that. Aww. Don't worry Kenshin, I'll win this fight and your heart, I promise I'll take away your pain. Speaking of pain..."OW! Hey! Who said you could start?" Kaoru had just hit me on my left shoulder. She hit me!!  
  
"You're the one who wanted to fight right? So basically you told me to start. Well? I await your assault with baited breath, little girl!"  
  
"Actually, you started it by knocking away my wand. Oh and by the way, that's MY line!!!" I ran towards her. She thrust that damned stick at me but I of course, dodged it easily. She recovered and swung from the right. I jumped into the air, narrowly missing being hit. Jeez! That would have hurt. Ha! She was wide open. Now's my chance to attack!! As I came to the ground, I lashed out my leg and kicked her right in the stomach. Yes! Contact! She hadn't even been able to hit me since she caught me off guard before.  
  
Kaoru stumbled slightly, a bit out of breath. "Damn...you..." she breathed.  
  
"Give up and surrender to the ultimate power I possess little girl."  
  
"Shut up! I won't!" she leapt, stick-thing in hand. Wow, did she jump high. She brought the stick crashing down onto the same shoulder as before. "AH!" That would leave a mark. I'm probably already starting to bruise.  
  
"Grr! I'll get you for that one!" I performed another lovely kick right around the ankles to trip her. She collapsed to her knees. Haha! It was funny seeing her on the ground. I'm so evil! That's right, Kaoru, bow to me! I was having lots of fun. Oh my god, how horrible is the look on my face right now? I feel so different. Being transported to Japan had really done something to me.  
  
Here she comes again. Why doesn't she give up already? I'll give her credit for her stamina though. Eh? Where'd she go? She was right in front of me and then...  
  
"Gotcha! Haa!" once again, she came down hard on my shoulder, this time from behind. I had no idea how she got behind me though. The left shoulder again too! What's with her? Is she trying to break me down by going for the same place every time? That must be it! I can't believe a little girl like her could plan out something like that so quickly. She's clever. Where's my wand? Grr!! No! I promised an honorable fight. I'll use her technique against her. I'll do it to her!  
  
During this small, (what am I saying?) rather _large_ battle of ours, the others had been watching, apparently stunned by our display of emotions. Kenshin was a bit bewildered. Sanosuke and Yahiko were cheering Kaoru on. Hmph! Well I had Harry and Ron's approval right? Well...sort of. Harry sorta still liked Kaoru, I could tell. Ron got over her though. I think he's afraid of her. Haha! Well I'm not. Megumi however, disapproved of the fight. Instead, she was by Kenshin's side holding on to his arm. Hey! That's my man you're touching, woman! If I won this fight, that is.  
  
Guess I have no choice. I threw a right punch and incapacitated her cheekbone a bit. She massaged her injury for a few seconds but then gave me...ya, one hell of a look. More of a glare I suppose. Well I guess she thought me a formidable opponent because she charged at me once again determined to put me to rest. I can't let her get to my left shoulder.  
  
This time, instead of counterattacking, which would have been useless against her sword style, I dodged so she couldn't strike my shoulder once again. Before I could turn around, Kaoru had already slammed her stick-like weapon right into my ankle. I fell hard and was in both pain and shock. Did she really hate me that much? I managed to get off of the ground, but I could barely put any pressure on my wounded ankle. I'd be limping for a week!  
  
"Mandi! Show her how us wizards do it!" Ron yelled across the room. "Don't let her intimidate you!"  
  
"IDIOT! One—I'm a witch, not a wizard, and two—I am _not_ intimidated by her, got that buddy?"  
  
"Right," he said sheepishly.  
  
I looked Kaoru's way again. She was still staring at me menacingly. She didn't care if I lived or died did she?

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, you conceited little pixie girl?"  
  
Kaoru was walking towards our spectators. She looked like she wanted to call it quits.  
  
"This fight is pointless. We're both injured, okay? Let's just call it even and let Kenshin have a mind of his own for once," she said calmly.  
  
"Pointless? How can a fight for the one you love be pointless? What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Stop it. I'm not interested in fighting you okay? Can't you get that through your thick little head?"  
  
Thick little head? Not interested in fighting me? Who did she think she was?  
  
"Uh-oh, Kaoru's in trouble. No one says things like that to Mandi and gets away with it," Harry said nervously. He was watching me fume in the corner of the room.  
  
"YOU BITCH! How dare you!? This fight is mine!!!" I yelled at her.  
  
She turned with wide eyes as I ran in her direction. I jumped high and landed a perfect taekwando kick into her stomach again. My teacher would be proud if he saw that one. He had always said that I was useless and relied too much on magic. Not now.  
  
Kaoru flew backwards, straight into the wall behind her. She hit the stick rack hard and slid to the floor, unconscious. I still don't know what to call the stick thing. Its Japanese, remember that. I'm English! Well...that settled that.  
  
I turned to Kenshin and flashed a smile at him, but he had other things on his mind and he certainly didn't smile back. That hurt...a lot. He rushed to Kaoru's side, begging for her to wake up. I, however, was in great need of help too. My ankle was swelling badly. Harry and Ron skidded up to where I sat on the ground.  
  
"You did it! That was so cool!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"It didn't do crap. Kenshin still didn't notice me..." I looked away from Kenshin and Kaoru with tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"So is that what this whole battle was about?" Sano asked me with an obvious smirk plastered on his face. Megumi was standing behind him. She came around and kneeled by my side.  
  
"Would you like some help? I see that your ankle is swelling. I can get you some ice if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you," I said to the friendly female doctor. She turned and left.  
  
"So how is she?" Sanosuke asked when Kenshin came closer.  
  
"She won't come to. Her stomach was internally injured and she's coughing blood up. It isn't good." Kenshin glanced back at Kaoru who was resting against the wall. Then he looked at me.  
  
"Excuse me, if you will," he said coldly and left to get Megumi.  
  
"Tsch. You're such a self-centered girl you know that? Hurting Kaoru just to win Kenshin," Sano remarked. That was really hard to hear. He left as well. Now it was just Harry, Ron, myself, and the kid, Yahiko, in the room.  
  
The young boy was busy checking Kaoru who was still unconscious. He decided to lie her down on the ground, hoping it would help in some small way. He put his palm behind Kaoru's head to move her. As he did this, I saw his eyes widen in fear. He pulled his hand away and found it covered in blood. Kaoru's blood. Her head had been badly injured.  
  
"GAHHH! WHAT THE HELL??? Kaoru!!!!" It turns out that I had hurt her far worse than expected. Her head was bleeding freely and profusely, spreading along the dojo's wooden floor. Harry and Ron gasped, not knowing what to do.  
  
"We need to get—" Harry was interrupted by Megumi who rushed in with Kenshin and Sano close behind.  
  
"It'll be okay...Kaoru!? Wake up! Sano, pass me the bandages; Ken-san, the hot water! Hurry up you two!" Megumi commanded. They began work immediately.  
  
Finally, morning came. Unbelievably, we were still allowed to stay overnight. I sat up from my futon and rubbed my eyes. I hoped Kaoru wasn't furious with me. If she even woke up from her subconscious state yet. I got up to find the bathroom. I passed by a closed door and knocked. I wasn't sure if this was the bathroom or a bedroom. I didn't know my way around yet. No one answered, so I slid the door open. Whoops! This turned out to be Kaoru's bedroom. She was sleeping soundly...like she had been for the past 8 hours since I knocked her out.  
  
"Ummm..." I didn't know what to do, so I stepped back and turned to walk out.  
  
"You again? Why are you still here?"  
  
"AH! W-wha-what?" I turned on my heel. She woke _up_! "Kaoru! I'm so glad you're okay! Really I—"

"That's a lot coming from your mouth, ya know," She responded immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
_That_ went well. I lifted my chin and exited, but before I did...  
  
"Well if your gonna be that way...I won Kenshin, by the way. Don't know if you forgot, but you have to give him up. We agreed."  
  
"..."  
  
Good. She hadn't forgotten. I wouldn't let her forget it either. Today, my dear Kaoru, today will be HELL for you...bitch.  
  
(Later that day...)  
  
Kenshin was busy preparing lunch. He seemed much happier now that Kaoru was awake and doing well. Kaoru however, seemed to be avoiding everyone, and I know why. Earlier, I had majorly embarrassed her by tripping her right in front of Sano and Yahiko. The kid even tried it himself! Funny little guy. Didn't work for him though. Too bad Kenshin wasn't there to see what a fool she looked like right then! I enjoyed that very much.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, can you talk to Kaoru for me? I asked for forgiveness but she's so stubborn that she won't accept it," I asked him sweetly. He was busy doing...laundry. Of all things! Oh, I love guys that do their own laundry.   
  
"Sure, though she wouldn't normally hold a grudge."  
  
Hmm. Did he forget about our little argument/agreement over him already? He sure acted like he did. "Thanks, you're so sweet!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Ahhhh...That's what I needed. Teehee! I left his side and looked for Harry and Ron.  
  
Harry was sitting on the dojo steps staring at the trees—Ron...staring at nothing. His head _was_ full of it after all.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
No response. They really looked down. I hadn't seen them look this upset since Hermione Granger disappeared three years ago. They still don't know what happened to her, but I do. One push into the Vanishing Cabinet and she was never seen again. She's probably wandering around the Sahara Desert as we speak.  
  
Of course, I had modified their memories afterwards, so they didn't even know who the hell Hermione Granger was anymore...heh heh heh.  
  
"No method of getting back to our time come to mind yet huh?"  
  
"What are we going to do? There's no way we can fix the time-turner! And even if we did, it takes us back further into time, not ahead! I don't want to get stuck here forever!" Ron cried out.  
  
I thought long and hard for a good...30 seconds before finally remembering whatever it was I was trying to remember.  
  
"Harry! Ron! I've got it!" I screamed, bringing them out of their thought-induced coma. "What we're looking for is a reverse time-turner. It's just like a regular time-turner, except it takes you forward in time, and each time you spin it, it takes you years forward, as opposed to hours. And I'm sure that turning it three times would bring us back to 2004. But the question is, where is it?"  
  
I racked my brain and searched the depths of my mind. Somewhere in there, somewhere—there was something I had to remember about the reverse time- turner. It was one of a kind (actually, two of a kind, but for the sake of it being unique, it's one of a kind right now) and not many knew of its location. Somewhere remote, far from witches and wizards and their scope of vision. Perhaps we can find it, if...(there's always an if)—if I could remember where it was! I rubbed my temples and thought hard. I'm the genius here so I had to take matters into my own hands.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Perhaps something would jog my memory. "I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon." I said that and left.  
  
Walking around in feudal Japan was definitely a new experience for me. I saw many small shops and markets along the road I had chosen to walk along. I'm in Tokyo, which used to be Edo. No, no, no that won't help. I walked on.  
  
(Meanwhile up ahead of me...)  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama!" _(Lord Aoshi)_  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uhh..." The girl stopped hopping up and down. "I think I got us lost."  
  
"Yes, I think you've managed to do so. Hand over the address, Misao." The tall man sighed inwardly. He reached over and took it from the girl's hand. She wore a funny outfit, like a ninja or something.  
  
"We're heading in the wrong direction, Misao."  
  
"Oh! I thought this place seemed familiar! And look! Those people are waving at us now! KONNICHIWA!!!!!" _(Good evening)_  
  
"Stop that now."  
  
"Yes Aoshi-sama!"  
  
The odd pair turned and walked in my direction. Unfortunately, my eyes were shut again, since I was in very deep thought. Trying to recall lost memories is _not_ easy.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Right into the young girl. OW, my head. That was sure to leave a mark.  
  
"Uhh.... Gomen _(sorry)_! Didn't see you there!" the girl laughed, standing up and dragging me up with her.  
  
"Th-that's okay." I stood up.  
  
"Hmm. Do you know your way around here? I kinda got us lost, hehe!"  
  
"I don't really know this place very well either I'm afraid. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"We're looking for the Kamiya dojo."  
  
"Kamiya dojo? Oh! I just came from there!"  
  
"Really? Why were you there? Are you staying there? I've never seen you before. Are you new? How is everyone? Do they miss me? Have they mentioned me at all? Is Sano still afraid of trains? Tell me!!!" The girl Misao asked. It was amazing how many questions this girl could ask in one breath. She rattled on. I sighed.  
  
"Misao."  
  
"Huh?" The girl _finally_ shut up!! HALLELUJAH!!!  
  
"Stop badgering the poor woman. Lets get going. Excuse her. Would you mind telling us which direction the dojo is in?" Aoshi asked me.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure. Its down that way." I pointed towards the way I came.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yeah! Thanks! We owe you one!"  
  
"No! No that's quite alright, really. Don't worry." No more, no more!! Please go away!!!!! That girl better not be at the dojo when I get back!  
  
The two left.  
  
An hour later I was on my way back to the dojo. I heard a laugh and my heart jumped. NO!! Not her! That wasn't that girl's voice was it? The one I met on the road? Oh God!!! Not her, not her! Oh boy, here we go. I stepped through the gate.  
  
"HEY!! It's you!!! How ya doin'?" Misao jumped up and called out to me. She waved enthusiastically, beckoning me to join them.  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Misao, you KNOW her?"  
  
"Yeah! We met her on our way here! She gave us directions!"  
  
"What about the directions I wrote out for you?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
"Oh—well, those were kinda hard to understand."  
  
"Misao, you were skipping every other sentence on the directions to see if you could figure it out on your own."  
  
"What are you talking about Aoshi-sama? I was not! Hiko even said himself how bad Himura-san was at giving directions, right?"  
  
Kenshin cringed at the sound of his sword master's name and rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's enough," Aoshi commanded.  
  
Misao ignored him and grabbed my hand. She pulled me down and sat me right next to her.  
  
"So where are you from?" she asked me.  
  
"England."  
  
"WHAT!!! What are you doing in Japan then?"  
  
"I—felt like traveling a bit." There's no way I could tell her about the time-turner ordeal if she hadn't been there to see it herself. She'd think I'm insane. I know she already is.  
  
"Well, I'm from Kyoto! That's in Japan though."  
  
Kyoto!!! That's it! That thing that's been hiding from me oh so cleverly in the back of my mind! THAT'S where the time turner is! It was placed there by a very powerful wizard centuries ago, during a significant battle in a significant revolution or what not.  
  
"Wait a sec! I'm remembering it all now! Kyoto! Harry! Ron! I've got the answer. That reverse time-turner we need is in Kyoto! I remember reading it in one of the books in --"  
  
"Don't tell me, the library?"  
  
"Remarkable intuition. Now, anyway, we have to get there, to the battlefields of Kyoto!"  
  
"That might work, if we knew how to get there!"  
  
"Oh! We can get you there! We live there! In Kyoto!" Misao piped up. Not her again. Does this girl ever take a moment to BREATHE? You can leave it to her to always put in her two cents worth. Every sentence that poured out of her mouth had enthusiasm and waaaay too much cheeriness in it. How? Why is this girl so ANNOYING?! I think I hate her more than Kaoru now.  
  
"Mandi, do ya want me to bring you there? We can all go together! ROADTRIP!! YAY!!" Oh god, this would be a loooong trip with her worthless babbling putting us all into a deep stupor.  
  
So it was set. We were going to leave in the morning.  
  
.........  
  
Yay! End of the chapter! It's about damn time Mandi figured out how to get home...I had to re-write that part half a dozen times just to make it perfect! So...yeah. It's still not perfect, but it's pretty damn close! Please, please, please review! Flame if you must, but try to steer clear of that!  
  
Make us happy!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all! Chapter 3 of the currently untitled crossover is here! The crowd goes wild...ok, there is no crowd, but I had to flatter myself somehow. I know that the last chapter was considerably shorter than the first one, but this one is long just to make up for it! Yay! So, I'm gonna stop my rambling and let you read Chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters in either Harry Potter or Rurouni Kenshin, except for Mandi, as she is modeled after me, but sluttier. So, sue if you must, but I swear, nothing is ours...except for Mandi and the storyline...so yeah.  
  
Summary: Mandi, Harry, and Ron end up in 19th century Tokyo after a freak accident with Mandi's time-turner. While there, they meet Kenshin and the gang, and Mandi quickly falls in love with Kenshin. However, she is faced with one obstacle: Kaoru. Lots of drama goes on as Mandi goes through all ends to get what she wants, while Kaoru tries desperately to stop it, and Kenshin...well, he just acts like Kenshin. What else will happen during the stay of these time-traveling teenagers? Read on to find out!  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
  
Each and every character in this fic, except for Sano and Mandi, are extremely out of character...you have been warned. If you can't handle out- of-characterness, then DO NOT read this story! Thanks!  
  
.........  
  
Everyone was coming with us on our journey much to my delight, so I didn't have to deal with Misao all by myself, and a major plus, Kenshin would be there! My hot man is coming with me! Woohoo! We spent the night packing.  
  
Unfortunately, Misao's room was located right next to mine. And so while I was getting a few of my things together, including the clothes Kaoru loaned to me, which I would _not_ touch, Misao, being the dear girl that she is, came into my room to bother me. Once again, she has come to bore me to death with her long stories of her and her travels with Aoshi. I'm afraid that I'll start drooling any minute now. The incriminating drop of drool at the corner of my mouth threatened to set her off complaining that I didn't care about her long tales, which would be entirely true of course.  
  
"...So then he left me in Kyoto and I cried at first and... hey! Are you paying attention? I'm pouring out my life story to a new friend and your not even paying attention to me!"  
  
_Friend?_ Oh dear. If she can be overly irritating with strangers, just imagine what sort of things she'll find to torment her _friends_ with. Maybe this assault on my privacy was all part of her amusement. I thought I was a traveling companion. Surely not a friend! Oh boy...  
  
_(The next morning...)_  
  
"Well we should go now. The sun is rising and we have to make it to the train station," Aoshi said in his monotone voice.  
  
"This would be so much easier if I had my broomstick," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"Wish we could apparate," Ron answered back.  
  
"Stop complaining. Trains are obviously the fastest things around here. Remember, we're in 1878," I told them over my shoulder.  
  
They grumbled in response.  
  
_(At the train station...)_  
  
"NO—WAY! I am _not_ getting on that giant tea kettle!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
I saw behind me, Kaoru dragging Sanosuke by the ear into the train car. He did _not_ want anything to do with this train did he? He was whimpering like a child about getting on. And what was this about a tea kettle?  
  
"See? I told ya he was such a baby about trains!" Yahiko muttered to Harry, Ron and I. We watched him and it was all I could do not to burst out into fits of laughter. It's rather strange to see this tough-looking brute of a man cowering because he didn't like trains.  
  
The train started us on our way to Kyoto to retrieve the reverse time- turner to get us back to our own time once and for all.  
  
The train ride was rather hectic. Misao yelling the whole time had something to do with it.  
  
"Weeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
What was this? An amusement park? My god. This train is going 25 miles per hour for Christ's sake!  
  
"I gotta get outta here!!!"  
  
That, ladies and gentlemen, would be Sano the Brave.  
  
_(Some time later...)_  
  
The train ride had ended, and we were now in the urban areas of Kyoto, Japan. When we had gotten off the train, Sano had fell to the ground and started kissing it.  
  
"Thank you for getting me off that evil moving tea kettle!" he cried.  
  
"Get up off of the ground! Stop acting like a damn child! You're a grown man!" Kaoru ordered, raising her voice dangerously. She had been screaming a lot in the past two days...gee, I wonder why.  
  
Her screams weren't helping my headache that I had originally gotten from Misao's screams. However, _those_ screams were out of pure delight...in causing me pain!!!!  
  
I had to put an end to this pain-inducing screaming!!  
  
"Will EVERYONE just SHUT THE FUCK UP??"  
  
Misao gasped. Everyone else had already been accustomed to hearing my trash- talk. What can I say? I grew up in a very...er..._dysfunctional_...household.  
  
Wow...there was actually silence...damn, I'm good.  
  
However, Sanosuke had still not gotten up off the ground, so Kaoru had to resort to picking him up off the ground by the ear...that actually looked pretty painful.  
  
"TO THE AOIYA!!!!!" Misao yelled—no—_screamed,_ happily.  
  
"Aoiya? What's that?" Harry and Ron asked at once.  
  
"Our restaurant! It's down that way. COME ON LET'S GO!!!" she dragged me by the arm. Apparently, I had become her new best friend. Joy. Can't she bother Kaoru? I thought _they_ were supposed to be friends. Why'd I get stuck in all of this!? GOD HELP ME!!! I'm her first target—_all_ of the time. AHHHHH!!!! Great—just great...  
  
Before I knew it, we were at this Aoiya place. An old man was at the door to greet us.  
  
"JIIYA! _(Gramps)_ I'M BACK!! Lookie, I brought Himura-san and Kaoru-chan and the others! And look! New ones too!"  
  
Misao introduced us. This man was known as Okina. Aoshi strolled past him and into the Aoiya, uninterested in formal introductions. He was on his way to meditate now, I'll bet. What's with this Buddha worshipping here? Is he really _that_ far away from earth? Everything he said seemed to be prophetic and mysterious, if you will. We would do better without his strange babble about the cosmos and whatnot though. You're not interested in us, Buddha boy; well _we_ aren't interested in you...freak.  
  
"Oh another young woman?" Okina said...oh my god, dirty old man at ten o'clock! When I say dirty, I mean dirty. Enough said.  
  
After going inside the Aoiya—we, meaning Ron, Harry, and I—all learned more about Okina. We found out that he was the former leader of the Oniwabanshuu, which was a group of ninjas and spies..._no_ way...were they really saying that Misao of all people was actually _one_ of them? She can't be a ninja _or_ a spy with _that_ motor mouth attached to her face!!!!!  
  
We couldn't stay at the Aoiya for long, for we really had to begin our journey. However, Okina convinced us to stay the night so we could have an early start in the morning. Once again, my room was next to Misao's. Wish I could share a room with Kenshin _(dreamy sigh)_. _That_ would be fun!  
  
I was forced to share a room with Kaoru. Fun. We could barely be in each other's presence for five minutes, let alone the entire night! We had been making a habit to avoid conversation with each other unless absolutely necessary. Insults flew out of our mouths so fast you couldn't even say 'Oro'!  
  
"What was it Yahiko called you, Kaoru? Was it, busu?" Now hear me out, I had no idea what it meant but I liked how it pissed Kaoru off so I went along with it.  
  
"AH! Not you too! Evil bitch. Die." And with that, she turned around and fell asleep.  
  
What the hell?  
  
"Why you...!" Damn she pissed me off sometimes...no _all_ the time. DAMMIT!!!! Unable to think of any insults, I fell asleep myself. Not that she would hear me in her deep sleep. Wonder if she snores...  
  
_(Next morning...)_  
  
After having many wonderful dreams about Kenshin, and killing Kaoru, I woke up rather abruptly at the sound of...yes...Misao's screams. Did that really have to be the first thing I heard in the morning? She just _had_ to wake everyone in the entire household up!  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS TIME TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She bounded into our room, with that happy and psychotic grin on her face. With that, she turned and left. Damn her, damn Kaoru, damn _everybody_!! Oh, well, except Kenshin of course. How'd I get into this mess!!!!????  
  
And from the room to our right...came...  
  
"ORO!?"  
  
"Aww you're up, I wanted to see you drool in your sleep Himura-san!"  
  
"Of course you did. Should I make breakfast for everyone then, Misao-dono?"  
  
"Naw, Aoshi made it already! COME ON LET'S GO!! Go get Kaoru and Mandi up!!!" She leapt out of the doorway. Where'd all this hyper energy come from anyway??  
  
Kenshin yawned and strode to our room to get us up.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru and I were getting changed for the day. Kenshin reached for the door handle. He slid open the door and found us half way through changing.  
  
"ORRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He practically yelled.  
  
We both turned around in shock.  
  
At the same exact time, we screamed at him. "DON'T YOU HAVE THE DECENCY TO KNOCK!!!????"  
  
"ORRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" he shouted one more time and turned and _ran_.  
  
He sped past Aoshi screaming, "They're gonna _kill_ me!!!!"  
  
Aoshi gave him a look.  
  
"..."  
  
The Aoshi trademark.  
  
_(A few minutes later...)_  
  
"Where the _hell_ is that guy? I'm gonna _kill_ him when I get my hands on him!!!!" Tut tut tut. Kaoru you're so violent. We don't want to _kill_ my dear sweet Kenshin now do we? If you kill him, I'd have to kill _you_!  
  
I just love violence.   
  
"KENSHIIIIIN!" she screamed. I swear to God, the floor shook when she said this. The windows rattled too! I got scared...and I don't scare easily. "Where the _fuck_ are you?"  
  
Another gasp from Misao. She clearly wasn't used to language...  
  
"Oro?" he cautiously replied. He was hiding behind Aoshi, who just so happened to be much taller than him. Aoshi was just standing there with a blank expression on his face, clueless as to what was occurring around him.  
  
Kenshin was clearly scared of Kaoru...terrified, is more like it.  
  
"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Barging into our room without permission? Kenshin, I'm disappointed in you!" She was actually quite sweet when she said this...I was surprised. But I had spoken too soon. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE RESPECT FOR WOMEN THEN THAT!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. But I thought you were still asleep, de gozaru yo." Kenshin's tone of voice was one of deep sincerity, but his eyes were wide and fearful. He was terrified that Kaoru would beat his ass to a pulp.  
  
"Yeah, you better be sorry. Don't let it happen again."  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono." He looked to the ground, not wanting to look into her eyes—eyes that held a fire that neither I nor anyone else in the vicinity had seen before. I must admit I was quite scared myself. I wouldn't blame Kenshin for not wanting to look at her. Poor baby, I thought to myself. I'll save you from this evil bitch Kenshin...if it's the last thing I do!  
  
Seeing that she had succeeded in terrifying Kenshin, Kaoru stormed out of the room in a furious rage. After a brief moment of silence where everyone was clearly too afraid to speak, the room cleared, and I ran to Kenshin to comfort him.  
  
"Kenshin, don't worry about it. It's no big deal. It could've happened to anyone." I was being totally honest. I really didn't mind. Hell, if Kaoru hadn't been in the room I would've dragged him in and locked the door behind him. There would have been some serious oro'ing going on in that bedroom of mine...oh yes. Snapping back to reality, I listened to his reply.  
  
I experienced sensual fantasies like that a lot. Especially around this guy.  
  
"Amanda, you don't understand. I really am truly sorry for what I have done. However, Kaoru-dono does not seem to understand this. Every time I make even the smallest error, she will get so frustrated, and she'll yell. If you haven't noticed, she's quite frightening when she yells." He looked to the ground again, and I could've sworn he was about to cry.  
  
Then I realized something—he had taken the –dono suffix out of my name. This was the first time he had called me 'Amanda', not 'Amanda-dono'. That couldn't mean...could it? At this point, I was extremely confused.  
  
"Kenshin, why are you so intimidated by her?" This was a question that was burning deep down inside of me since the day we met.  
  
"Don't you see how she treats me, Amanda? She does not treat me like an actual person. She's so...controlling. I can't get a word in edgewise..._ever_. She never lets me speak, and when I do get to speak to her, it's mostly apologies. Yet, I've just been so deeply in love with her for the past half a year, that I just ignored it. Now, since I've met you, I've realized that I can't live like this anymore. I don't want to be in love with someone that I can barely talk to." Tears were starting to fall, but since he was still looking at the ground, I didn't notice it. But then, he looked up, and I saw that he was crying. It broke my heart.  
  
"While we're sharing this little heart-to-heart," I replied, "there's something I need to get off my chest."  
  
"What would that be Amanda?" He looked into my eyes so deeply, I got weak at the knees. I didn't think I would be able to continue speaking, but I snapped back to reality, placing a hand on the table next to me to steady myself.  
  
"Well, I just want to let you know that I feel absolutely terrible about what's happened between you, Kaoru, and myself over the past three days. It's all my fault."  
  
Kenshin stared at me blankly, before replying. "But, Amanda, did you even listen to what I just told you? Kaoru-dono and I never actually had a relationship. A relationship has to be between two people, not one-sided as it has been between me and Kaoru-dono."  
  
I shook my head, and then continued. "No, you really don't understand me. Everything is my fault. If I hadn't gotten that _stupid_ time-turner to begin with, none of this would have happened! I wouldn't be stuck over 100 years back in time, I wouldn't be in Japan, and I wouldn't be having this conversation with you! If I hadn't shown up here, everything would be fine between everyone. I just want to go back home and have everything back to normal."  
  
I had started crying myself now. This was just too much for me to handle. Tears were pouring out of my eyes, running down my face, with no end in sight. Unwilling for him to see me this way, I quickly looked down, and began to stare at my hands. I had suddenly found them very intriguing.  
  
However, he seemed to see right through me. Looking at me, he seemed to see the Kaoru that he had left behind when he went to Kyoto not too long ago. After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, he pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
I stayed there in his arms, tears still freely falling, for an unknown amount of time. I felt so adolescent, crying as I was. I melted in his arms; I never wanted him to let me go. I wished the embrace could have lasted forever, but unfortunately, Kaoru walked into the room at the wrong time.  
  
She walked into the room, and gasped in shock. She obviously didn't see me crying on his shoulder, because she abruptly turned and left the room in a huff. (This was seen out of the corner of my eye.)  
  
A few brief moments later, our beautiful embrace was interrupted by Misao's screams...again. Boy, did that girl have a huge set of lungs.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING? KENSHIN, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO KAORU?" When she barged into the room, we broke apart, looking at the floor, then each other, then Misao, then the floor again. We couldn't speak, so we allowed the screaming to continue...we did deserve it after all.  
  
"And _you_!" She pointed to me, an angry expression spreading across her face. I had never seen her angry before. She was scary. And she seemed to scream even louder when she was mad...and that was saying something. "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT KENSHIN IS IN LOVE WITH KAORU. HOW CAN YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM LIKE THAT?"  
  
I figured I better say something, before things got violent. "Misao, calm down for a second, and let me explain."  
  
"There's nothing to explain! Kaoru saw everything! She saw you guys hugging, and she came back to tell me to take care of you guys!" Misao was angry, but I'd bet my broomstick that Kaoru was angrier.  
  
I had seriously gotten myself into a pickle this time. I decided to begin explaining, before the screaming began again.  
  
"Kaoru obviously didn't see what was going on _before_ Kenshin hugged me." Seeing the embarrassed look on Misao's face, I felt the incredibly familiar feeling of satisfaction, and continued speaking. "Yes, he hugged _me_, not the other way around. Kenshin was upset, because Kaoru had yelled at him yet again. Then, I spilled out my heart and soul to him about how none of this would have happened if I hadn't had my stupid time-turner in the first place. If you want to know more about the freakin' time-turner, go talk to Harry or Ron...they'll explain it. Where are Harry and Ron anyway?"  
  
"They're with Kaoru, calming her down." Wonderful...just wonderful...they were probably putting their moves on her again.  
  
"Anyway, after spilling out my heart and soul, telling Kenshin how I wanted to go home, I got upset myself, and I was crying, so he gave me a hug to calm me down. That was when Kaoru walked in. She didn't see anything that had happened before that. Go tell her that, although I don't think she'd believe anything that came out of my mouth." After making my little speech, I stormed towards the front door of the Aoiya, slamming the door behind me.  
  
Kenshin stood there for a few more seconds, before saying to Misao, "Tell Kaoru it's over between us." He turned towards the front door, and began to chase after me. "Amanda, wait!" he screamed, before following me outside.  
  
_(Meanwhile...)_  
  
"Kaoru," Ron was saying, "it's okay. You don't need Kenshin. You have me."  
  
"And me," Harry replied.  
  
"Fine, you have _both_ of us." Ron stated, before continuing his thought. "You've never needed him. He's not right for you. You have two great guys standing right in front of your very beautiful eyes."  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru sniffed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "You're right. I don't need him. In fact, I'm going to go tell him that it's _over_."  
  
At that very moment, Misao stormed into Kaoru's room. "Kaoru, Kenshin told me to tell you that it's over between you."  
  
Kaoru looked crestfallen. "It—it's over?!" She began to cry again. "How can he do this to me?"  
  
"But Kaoru," Ron tried to reassure her. "You were just saying that you didn't need him and that it was over between you guys."  
  
"You don't understand." Kaoru shot back. "He's not supposed to dump _me_, I'm supposed to dump _him_! He's ruining everything!"  
  
"What a weird day this is turning out to be." Misao muttered quietly to herself. (Oh my god..._quietly_????? _Her_?????)  
  
_(Outside the Aoiya...)_  
  
I continued to run and run, completely unsure of where I was going, until I could run no longer. I ran, and fell to the ground, unable to support my weight, not only from fatigue, but also from crying so hard.  
  
"Amanda!"  
  
I heard Kenshin calling my name from quite a distance away. By the time I turned around, however, he was on the ground, by my side. Was he sure he was only a muggle? At the speed he got here, he _had_ to have apparated...  
  
"Amanda, it's okay. You don't have to cry anymore. I'm here." He leaned over to hug me again, but I pushed him away.  
  
"Leave me alone! I want to be left alone right now!" As much as I wanted to be in his arms once again, I needed some time to think. I couldn't think straight while he was sitting right beside me. I felt terrible pushing him away, but I knew he wouldn't leave me...not just now. I knew he would stay with me until I was okay. That's just the way he was.  
  
I know we had only known each other for three days, but I had grown closer to him than anyone I've known my entire life. Hell, I've known Ron and Harry six years, and I've _never_ been this close to them. Kenshin was just different...he understood what it was like to...er...screw up all the time. My whole experience in Japan was just one big screw up. I just wished I could go back...er...forward...in time and just make sure this never happened. I wanted everything to go back to the way it was, but the only way that would happen were if I ended up back in the summer before 6th year—before I got the God- damned time-turner to begin with.  
  
Once again, I had felt the need to apologize, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I swallowed hard, then began to speak, knowing that an apology was what really needed to come out of my mouth.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm really sorry about everything. You and Kaoru have to stay together."  
  
"Amanda, I'm afraid that's impossible. You see, we just broke up." Kenshin looked at me, and I could've sworn he was smiling.  
  
"What do you mean you broke up? This isn't the way it was supposed to happen! I was supposed to apologize, and make you realize that you and Kaoru were _meant_ to be together!"  
  
"Amanda, I've told you. I don't want to be in love with someone who I can't have a conversation with. I want to be in love with someone who listens to me; someone who won't yell at me for even the smallest mistake. Someone who...well, someone like you."  
  
Damn, he sure knew how to make a girl feel better, didn't he?  
  
Before I had a chance to reply, it happened. He leaned closer, placed his hand under my chin, and pushed my head upward, bringing my lips to his. My heart melted, and it felt like we had become one. The kiss did not last very long, but in the few seconds it lasted, we had made a connection that neither of us had made with anyone else before. It was such a romantic moment.  
  
We broke apart, and my tears had miraculously stopped. A small smile appeared on my face, causing him to smile as well.  
  
"There's the smile I want to see. Come on, we have to get everyone else so we can begin our journey."  
  
He kissed me again, then helped me off the ground, and we walked back to the Aoiya hand-in-hand.  
  
_(Later that morning...)_  
  
Misao was still in a confused state at the moment. She was sitting on the floor looking at Kaoru from a distance. Her eyes darted to the door when she heard footsteps. Her heightened ninja senses could pick up many sounds from outside. This was obvious seeing as how Kenshin and I were hardly near the front door to the Aoiya.  
  
"They're here. Time to give 'em a piece of my mind!" she stood up and marched to the door, waiting for us.  
  
"Misao-dono?" Kenshin saw Misao standing in front of the door, blocking their entrance.  
  
"Come on Himura-san. Try and go in there."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"I _dare_ you to go in there and make Kaoru-chan's life hell once again!! Go on! I dare you! Go in there and make her miserable!"  
  
He made a move to get around Misao. She blocked him again.  
  
"NO WAY! You are _not_ allowed to go in there!" Wow. Didn't she just tell him to _go_ in there? "You shouldn't even be allowed to speak or even _look_ at Kaoru after what you did to her!!!! Her pride is gone! It's all your fault Himura-san!! She hates you, she hates you!!!! I'll bet she wants to see you dead! And you—" she looked my way.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Stay out of my home."  
  
"What??!! You can't say that to me! I thought we were friends?!" _Why_ did I just say that?  
  
"Yea well not anymore!"  
  
"You're quick to judge."  
  
"Yea and so are you!!! AHH! Get out!" Misao threw her old cape at them and slammed the door. This was the same cape that Kenshin had accidentally destroyed when he had first met Misao. The one he had used to block her attack and ended up filling it with holes. That brought back memories. Memories of the times when all of them were close friends.  
  
"Where did it fall apart?" Kenshin wondered out loud. All of his friends seemed to be turning against him now that he was through with Kaoru.  
  
I felt like pulling my wand out and blasting that damned door to pieces! How dare she kick us out!? We were supposed to go on this journey together!  
  
_(Ten minutes later...)_  
  
"They're probably gone by now," Misao told Kaoru as she slid the door open once again. She looked. We were still out there by the door. Waiting for her.  
  
"What!? What are you still doing here? Did you actually wait this long for me to open the door? What's wrong with you?"  
  
We looked in through the door, past Misao. There was Aoshi...meditating? At a time like this? What the hell?! He does not seem to know what was going on around him at all times did he? Okay, so Aoshi was sitting on a table meditating, and there was Kaoru, surrounded by Harry and Ron who were still trying to cheer Kaoru up and win her over. There was a minor argument between the two for her. Again. They never quit do they? Kenshin was doing his best to ignore everyone as he walked inside.  
  
"Where's Sano?" Kenshin asked Aoshi, who was disturbed at being interrupted during his meditation period.  
  
"I think he's in the bathtub—"  
  
"_(singing)_ Damn I'm good..."  
  
"Singing..." Aoshi finished.  
  
He was being short. I guess he wanted to get back to his meditating...o-k.  
  
"Sano is a terrible singer by the way," I commented.  
  
"He gets that way when he's had too many drinks. Has Okina given him sake again?"  
  
"I believe so," Aoshi said simply.  
  
"Great. Just what we need now. A drunk Sano."  
  
"It's your own fault you know. You're the one who keeps an eye on Sano's drinking habits so you guys don't end up fighting again. Remember? Or are you too good to remember your friends now, Kenshin," said Kaoru form the corner.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, there really isn't any reason for us to fight anymore. I'm getting a bit tired of it, de gozaru yo."  
  
"Once again. It's your fault. You're the reason we fought over something as stupid as this you know," Once again, with the cruel comments. Ooh she knew how to put people on _major_ guilt trips huh?  
  
"That's not fair! It wasn't Kenshin's fault at all!" I said.  
  
"Oh you're right. It's _your_ fault." Damn. She got me.  
  
"You're right, it is my fault." I shot back. "But I admit it. Unlike you, who won't admit that you've been treating Kenshin like _shit_—" another gasp from Misao— "ever since he moved in with you. He's told me everything. How he can't have a decent conversation with you because you never let him talk. You're the one pushing Kenshin away. Therefore, it's _your_ fault that you guys are no longer together. In the three days Harry, Ron, and I have been here, you've pushed him farther and farther away from you, and closer and closer to me. So now, we have something to blame _you_ for. That goes to show you that you can't blame everything on just one person alone. Everybody has to be blamed for something, because one person can't take the fault."  
  
When I had _finally_ stopped talking, everyone was gaping at me—wide eyes, mouth dropping to the floor, the whole enchilada.  
  
"Th-that's not true! Tell her Kenshin! Tell her how I've been there! You can't deny it Kenshin. Who was it that kept you alive? Tell me, who kept you going in your fight with Shishio though you were on the verge of death!? It was me all along Kenshin! I was there with you! I was by your side!"  
  
At least I had gotten her to stop focusing on me...  
  
"Kaoru-dono, I do not deny that you have done that for me, but what about all the other times? The times when I had made but the smallest error, and you would never let me live it down? Then, when I could at least try to explain myself, you would interrupt before I even start speaking."  
  
"Why would that even matter to you? I didn't know you were so sensitive about it."  
  
"Exactly. You didn't notice. Try as I might to get your attention, you ignored my feelings regardless. And that's what I don't like about all of this."  
  
Good...he was finally telling her how he felt about everything...maybe now I could succeed in getting them back together...  
  
I would have to have Kenshin get over me first though...wouldn't I? Hmm but I _do_ want to spend a few more hours with him at the least!  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru began to say, "Why didn't you tell me this—"  
  
"You wouldn't let me! Haven't I already explained that?!" If I didn't know any better, I would've said he was getting quite angry...  
  
She gasped. Obviously this was the very first time she had ever _ever_ heard Kenshin yelling at her. It was suprising and very unlike his mainly placid nature.  
  
I heard everyone else in the room gasp as well...Kenshin didn't seem to get angry very often, huh? But I had assumed as much. He was always to sweet...he really had no reason to get angry before now...  
  
"Kenshin! Stop this please! I'm begging you, just stop it!!" Kaoru cried out to him, hoping he'd understand what she truly felt. She broke into tears once again. "How many times do I have to shed tears for the sake of being with you Kenshin!?" she was really hysterical now.  
  
"Well," Kenshin shot back. "You're not with me anymore, so you don't have to cry over me!" It was horrible seeing her like this again. He felt that the only way to get through to her was by yelling. This wasn't normal for him. He hated making her cry. Seemed like he didn't care about that anymore. He turned around to leave the Aoiya once again, but I stopped him.  
  
"Don't do this, Kenshin," I whispered to him. "Walking out on her yet again will only make things worse...you have to settle this now."  
  
"Hey guys what's going on here?" Sano strolled in, towel at hand. He was whistling. At a time like this!!! He _obviously_ missed a _whole_ lot while he had been wrinkling in the bathtub.  
  
"Nothing's been going on, my dear Sanosuke," I smiled sweetly. "What makes you think anything's been going on?"  
  
I really hoped he noted the total _sarcasm_ in my voice...wait, wait—plan forming. Pretend to fall for Sano (oh god how _how_ can I do this??) so Kenshin will leave me? Then again...looking at this guy...who was now draping his towel over his head like a lunatic...I started to think twice about my decision. Ok ok there is no way in _hell_ that would work. One—because he's a complete idiot, and two—because...he's an idiot for crying out loud. What more is there to say?!  
  
"What's gotten into you?" He had a rather bewildered look on his face, obviously not catching the sarcasm. Shit...he really _was_ a complete idiot.  
  
"Never mind...let's just say you missed a whole shitload...Misao, could you _please_ stop doing that?...while you were singing in the bathtub...by the way, you could really make do with some voice lessons...they'll do you good..."  
  
"Hey! I'm a great singer!"  
  
"Whoever told you that must have been on crack...oh shit." I had obviously said the wrong thing. His bewildered expression was suddenly contorted into one of anger, and he began chasing me around the room. As we were running around, behaving like children, I left Kenshin and Kaoru to resolve their problems on their own. Hmm...now that I think about it...being chased around by Sano was the first time I had actually had _fun_ the whole time I had been here...all I had to do was be...myself...who knew?  
  
While I was being chased around by a guy that was at _least_ twice my height, I only heard bits and pieces of the fight that was still going on between the two former lovers.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said tearfully, "do you _really_ not want to be together anymore?" Poor thing. She really _was_ upset...man, I felt like shit now.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied, his tone of voice changing to one of true honesty, "it's not that I don't _want_ to be with you anymore, it's that I _can't_ be with you anymore. We're just not meant for each other."  
  
This seemed like it was very hard for him to say...but he went out and said it. The dumb fuck...he shouldn't have worded it that way. He should have just said that they needed a break...guys really _were_ dumb fucks...will they ever learn?  
  
It was then that Ron decided to join the conversation. "Kaoru, I've already told you. You don't _need_ him...you've got me!"  
  
"And me..." Harry piped in.  
  
I just answered my own question.  
  
I made a sudden stop, causing Sano to run into me, knocking me to the ground. Kaoru and Kenshin both turned to look at us, lying in a heap on the ground, before they looked at each other again, and began to talk...not fight, but _talk_.  
  
This was a _major_ improvement. However, I did not get to hear the whole conversation, because Kenshin had taken Kaoru outside to talk to her.

.........  
  
Wow...I just realized I can't write a cliffie worth a shit...oh well. What can we do? I'm working on it, and I think you guys will just hate me after you read the way the next, and final chapter ends...oh well.  
  
Leave a review!  
  
Make us happy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all! Omigosh, it's so hard to post the last chapter of a fanfic! And I just realized I forgot to thank my reviews in the last chapter, so, if you reviewed Chapter 2, thank you, and if you reviewed chapter 3, double thanks! I love you all! Thanks for reading this story, and putting up with the randomness of it all. Just to let you know, Vikki and I wrote the last, uh, two and a half chapters of this story in one night...we were up until 7:15 in the morning doing so...it took me a whole hell of a lot of Pepsi to make it! Vikki made it through the entire night without a drop of caffeine...the bitch...j/k Vikki, luv ya much! Enjoy the final chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the character in either Harry Potter or Rurouni Kenshin, except for Mandi, as she is modeled after me, but sluttier. So, sue if you must, but I swear, nothing is ours...except for Mandi and the storyline...so yeah.  
  
Summary: Mandi, Harry, and Ron end up in 19th century Tokyo after a freak accident with Mandi's time-turner. While there, they meet Kenshin and the gang, and Mandi quickly falls in love with Kenshin. However, she is faced with one obstacle: Kaoru. Lots of drama goes on as Mandi goes through all ends to get what she wants, while Kaoru tries desperately to stop it, and Kenshin...well, he just acts like Kenshin. What else will happen during the stay of these time-traveling teenagers? Read on to find out!  
  
WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
  
Each and every character in this fic, except for Sano and Mandi, are extremely out of character...you have been warned. If you can't handle out- of-characterness, then DO NOT read this story! Thanks!  
  
Note: ff.net was being stupid and I couldn't use QuickEdit on the chapter...so, I had to capitalize words that should have been italicized, and yada yada yada. Sorry bout that!  
  
.........  
  
(Ten minutes later...)  
  
It was now almost noon, and the journey that we should have began six hours ago had not yet been started. I rounded everyone up, told them we would be leaving in a few minutes' time, and then went on my search for Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
When I found them, they were in the same spot where Kenshin and I had shared that marvelous kiss only hours before. It seemed they had FINALLY made up, for they were hugging!  
  
Yay! I have succeeded!  
  
"Hey, you guys!" I yelled to them. "We really have to get going. Me and my two wonderful friends are missing a whole bunch of school—we should really be getting on our journey!"  
  
Shit...what was I saying? I was actually ENJOYING my little break from school...I couldn't tell Harry and Ron yet though. They'd probably think I've gone crazy and want to send me to St. Mungo's.  
  
The two got up and walked over to where I was standing. I led them back inside, where we got together everything we would need for our journey, and then we were off!! (Finally).  
  
(4 hours later...)  
  
"Ugh! Is that a skeleton?" Ron quivered in fear.  
  
"Look Ron, a spider!"  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That'll shut him up for a while." Harry smirked.  
  
"What the hell was THAT about?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"GASP!!!!" Not again!!  
  
"Ever want to get Ron good, tell him there's a spider on his shoulder. That should get rid of him for a few hours."  
  
"Okay thanks for the advice on getting rid of him," Yahiko said, smiling.  
  
"Anytime kid."  
  
"I AM NOT A KID GODDAMMIT!!!! WILL YOU FUCKING PEOPLE STOP WITH THE KID THING!!!!???????"  
  
(Awkward silence involving cricket noises.)  
  
"GASP!!!"  
  
"MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It was my turn now...  
  
"Harry, look! It's Cho Chang!"  
  
"Where?" He quickly swiveled his head in all directions, looking for his one true love...other than Kaoru, that is.  
  
Dumb fuck.  
  
"Haha...gotcha last...I'm good!"  
  
"Mandi, you are a bitch!"  
  
"And I'm damn proud of it!...Misao, if you do that one more FUCKING time, I'm going to beat your ass to a bloody pulp!"  
  
That shut her up...for a good few hours.  
  
Okay, our moment of fun was over... for now... time to look for the reason we came here! The reverse time-turner.  
  
"One question though. Do we have to DIG for it?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
We looked around at the vast and rather empty battlefield. Surely it would be in some sort of building right? Protected by hundreds of spells? Not dirt! Please not dirt! PING! "Oh god, I remember. It's—"  
  
"Underground?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Well curse the good luck thing then.  
  
"Ok," I began speaking. "If I can remember correctly, which I usually do, the reverse time-turner will be buried underground, exactly 500 paces from the river bank of the major river running through Kyoto."  
  
"And this major river would be where? Do you see any water around this place?"  
  
I looked around. I could have sworn I saw tumbleweed. Desert land? In Japan? Creepy.  
  
Looking around once more, I saw what I desired.  
  
"Look!" I shouted. "I see water birds! That means water's not too far away! Let's follow them and see where it leads us!"  
  
So, for the next 30 minutes, we were chasing birds around the barren land, before we realized that instead of chasing them while they were on the ground, we should follow them while they're flying...we had a lot of fun scaring them away though...aahhh...good times, good times. Though it was clear they weren't leading us to water since they were actually running FROM us. And since we had no fucking clue, we just got aimlessly lost. Now what?  
  
About 20 minutes later, I saw more birds, in the same spot where the first group had been. We were a bit smarter this time, and didn't chase the birds in every direction.  
  
After following the birds in their flights for about an hour, we finally found the river!  
  
"Yes!" Ron shouted, punching his fist into the air. "We're going home!"  
  
"Not yet, Ron." I hated ruining the moment. "We still have to find the reverse time-turner. The book didn't say which direction to go in...so we'll have to split up. Kenshin and Sano, you come with me. Harry, Ron, and Kaoru, you go that way." I pointed to an area to my left. "Yahiko, you will go with Misao, and you will go that way." I pointed to my right. "If anyone finds anything, scream for me, and I will find you...I happen to have very excellent hearing."  
  
"Uh, can Sano come with us instead?" Misao asked. "We need someone tall to protect us from...uh...birds."  
  
"Well, I highly doubt you're going to get attacked by birds, but if you want Sano so bad, you can have him. I doubt he'll be of any use to us anyway...shit." I had said the wrong thing yet again...Sano chased me in a circle for about 15 minutes while everybody watched us, obviously entertained.  
  
So, after we had all composed ourselves once again, we all went our separate ways. I had put myself with Kenshin purposely of course. I wanted to spend my last few hours in Japan with him, and him only. It was going to be quite depressing when we left...but that wasn't what I should have been thinking of right then.  
  
(Sano, Misao and Yahiko)  
  
"Do we really have to count 500 paces?" Yahiko complained.  
  
"Can you count that high?" Misao laughed.  
  
"Look! A bird is coming down!"  
  
"Sano!!! HELP ME!!!!!" Misao screamed.  
  
I guess he DID prove his worth after all.  
  
(Kaoru, Harry and Ron)  
  
"Will you all STOP and leave me alone!!??"  
  
Once again, Harry and Ron had begun their ritual of hitting on Kaoru every once in a while. It amused them.  
  
"Just having fun before we have to leave."  
  
"Go find your kicks somewhere else!!!" she yelled, frustrated. I was NOT going to see the last of her violence that's for sure. "AMANDA! You're going to pay for pairing me up with these two pervs!!"  
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Ron retorted.  
  
(Kenshin and me)  
  
"I can't believe I actually have to leave," I said to Kenshin. "I was just starting to have so much fun. Before, when I didn't know how the hell to get home, I wanted to leave. Now, that I know how, I want to stay. I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Well, put it this way. At least you get to spend your last few hours here with the one you really want to be here with."  
  
"Kenshin, that made no sense."  
  
"I know. It didn't."  
  
"But you're right. Ever since I got here, I've been trying to get you to like me. Although, now that it's happened, I really want you and Kaoru to get back together." I really did. I was never going to get over the fact that I broke those two up. Even if it was for the best, they really should have done it on their own...they didn't need outside influences...cough, me, Harry, and Ron cough  
  
"Amanda, I've told you this many times already, but I think you need to hear it again. Kaoru-dono and I talked about this. We've decided that it's for the best...so trust me, there is really no need to feel so guilty."  
  
"I know, but I'm still going to feel bad forever..."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Ok...maybe not forever..."  
  
"Is that your final answer?"  
  
Is it just me, or does he sound like that muggle TV show host Regis Philbin?  
  
"YES GODDAMMIT! THAT'S MY FINAL FUCKING ANSWER!"  
  
(From a distance...)  
  
"GASP!!"  
  
(Back to me...)  
  
"GODDAMMIT MISAO!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!!!"  
  
"That's more like it..."  
  
Damn, was he patient...he'd make a great father some day. He has the patience of a saint...I'm sure my kids will love him.  
  
Oh boy...there I go again.  
  
I'm such a dumb fuck.  
  
As I've stated earlier, I should REALLY consider getting some serious therapy when I get back to England...er...Scotland...er...wherever the hell our school was...  
  
(Misao, Sano and Yahiko)  
  
"Phew! That was a close one!" Misao said. The evil birds were gone now so she was able to be her usual hyperactive self again.  
  
"Misao, how can you be afraid of a bird? It's not like you," Yahiko said.  
  
"Ahh let the weasel-girl be." Sano remarked. Smart-ass.  
  
"I AM NOT A WEASEL-GIRL!!!!!! That's it! I'll kill ya! Katentsu tobi kunai!"  
  
"EEEEE!!!!!" and off went Sano the Brave. Again. Fleeing for his life. First the giant teakettle and now the weasel-girl with the kunai's. Poor guy. Maybe there was more to him than I thought...he looks tough, but on the inside, he's a cupcake...  
  
(Harry, Ron, and Kaoru...)  
  
"Ok," Kaoru stated calmly...the first time she had been calm since they started counting their 500 paces, "we've reached 500. Now, you two start digging, and I'll...uh...supervise."  
  
"Why don't you have to dig?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hey, if you guys really liked me, you'll do what I ask of you." Immediately, the two boys started digging. She was really learning to use their love for her to her advantage...I think she learned it from me...  
  
(Kenshin and me...)  
  
We had gotten to our 500th pace, but when we started digging, we found nothing but dirt below us.  
  
"Kenshin, do you think the other groups found anything?"  
  
"If they had, they would have said something, de gozaru."  
  
"Oh, I suppose they would." Suddenly, there was a loud scream from afar.  
  
"KENSHIIIIIIIIIIN!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
That word again...be still my beating heart...ok, back to reality.  
  
Kenshin obviously wasn't going to answer the caller, so I had to do it myself...it sounded like Yahiko, so I figured it would be safe if I answered myself.  
  
"Did you find something?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what do you want?"  
  
"We wanted to see if you found something."  
  
Dumb fuck.  
  
"NO! We didn't find anything either...let me ask Kaoru if they had any luck." I turned to my left, and screamed to Kaoru, "Hey, Kaoru, did you guys have any luck?"  
  
"No!" She screamed back. "Did you?"  
  
"No! OK, come back towards me, and I'll try to figure out something else." I gave the same message to Yahiko, and soon enough, the eight of us were all reunited.  
  
"Ok, since we all went 500 paces in the only directions possible, it's possible that we're on the wrong side of the bank. So, we're going to cross the river, and then make camp for the night, considering it's getting rather dark out now. We'll start again early tomorrow morning."  
  
I love being in charge. .  
  
(Later that night...)  
  
We had eight people, and only two tents, so we were forced to squeeze four people into each tent. There was two more boys then there were girls, so we split it up like so: Tent 1) Sano, Yahiko, Harry, Ron. Tent 2) Me, Kenshin, Misao, Kaoru.  
  
Poor Kenshin...stuck in a tent with a bunch of girls...oh well...he was with me, so it was all good.   
  
There I go again...  
  
Of course, there was still a little bit of tension between Kaoru and I, considering that Kenshin was in the tent, but we weren't insulting each other back and forth like we had been the previous night.  
  
(The next morning...)  
  
We had all slept well, and we were up nice and early so we could get an early start. Ron, Harry, and I wanted to get home as soon as possible...we were really starting to miss the rest of our friends.  
  
We split up in the same groups as yesterday, much to Kaoru's displeasure, and searched once again for the missing reverse time-turner. This damn thing was hidden well I'll tell you that much. I was getting sick of this!!!  
  
"24, 25, 26, 27, 28..." Yahiko counted.  
  
"ARGGGGHHH!!!!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!! Are you seriously going to count ALL the way to 500 while making us crazy at the same time??" Sano yelled.  
  
Yahiko jumped on his head. He tended to do that sometimes. Just sorta, hop on and pull his hair and all...but anyway—  
  
(Kaoru, Harry and Ron)  
  
"OW!" Kaoru yelped in pain.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You stepped on my foot!"  
  
"...I did?"  
  
"You dumb fuck! Of course! I don't see anyone else around here who did!" And from the far distance..."GASP!!!"  
  
Dammit...."MISAO!!!!! Shut the ....no...I'll only provoke her." Kaoru shoved her fist into her mouth and shut herself up. This would prevent Misao from fits of gasps every time she caught wind of profanity.  
  
(Kenshin and me)  
  
"I suppose Misao is at it again..." Kenshin sighed. He had heard Kaoru yelling at her...I think I heard Yahiko too. Everyone was pitted against her today! She really has to stop though.  
  
"Yea...its kind of stra—AHHH!"  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin turned around to find that I had...disappeared...he assumed I had vanished into thin air and started to panic.  
  
"HEY!!! Help me up!!!" I yelled up at him.  
  
"ORO!!! Her voice! Has she died and risen as a ghost?? Why am I hearing her voice!? Amanda-dono!!! Answer me! Are you a ghost or not?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!????????"  
  
"OROOOOO!!!! Where could it be coming from!!??"  
  
Oh my god. When I get up there, he is going to die for being so stupid.  
  
Finally, after about 15 minutes of him searching for me ABOVE the surface, I had managed to climb out of the pit I had fallen in WITHOUT his help.  
  
"And thank you Kenshin for a job well done."  
  
"ORO! There you are!!!! I found you!"  
  
"No...you really didn't."  
  
"Oro? But aren't you standing right in front of me?"  
  
Oh my god. For this he must be put out of his misery.  
  
"No this is an illusion..." I sighed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Did you hit your head?"  
  
"Not sure..."  
  
OH MY FUCKING GOD SHOOT ME...I can't believe my boyfriend is such a DUMB FUCK!!!  
  
"Kenshin, see that ditch? About ten feet behind me?"  
  
He peered over my shoulder to get a better look.  
  
"Yeah...what about it?"  
  
"I fell into it."  
  
"That's impossible...you're standing right here in front of me! If you had fallen in, you'd still be in there!"  
  
"Kenshin, I climbed out you dumb fuck!"  
  
..."Gasp!"...  
  
"MISAOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!" That girl was really starting to piss me the fuck off...  
  
"You...climbed out?"  
  
"Yeah, when I was calling your name, I was in the ditch, waiting for you to come over and find me...you didn't, so I had to resort to climbing out myself."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
There was the word again...(dreamy sigh).  
  
(That night...)  
  
We still hadn't had any luck. This damn reverse time-turner was nowhere to be found.  
  
We decided to set up camp, and then try AGAIN tomorrow morning. However, when we began to dig our pit for the fire...  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Kenshin shouted. "I hit something! Help me dig it up!"  
  
Ron, Harry, and I rushed over to help Kenshin dig up whatever it was he had hit.  
  
"Oh...my...fucking...god..." I panted. All the running I did to get to him had made me breathless.  
  
..."GASP!"...  
  
"MISAOOOO!!!" All of us shouted. Now that all of us had screamed at her concurrently, she cowered in fear.  
  
"Kenshin, you've done it!" I pulled the object out of the ground. "You've found the reverse time-turner! Oh my God I could kiss you!"  
  
"Please don't." Ron and Harry complained.  
  
At the same time, Kenshin replied, "Oro?"  
  
Grrr...that word was really and amazingly starting to piss me off...  
  
I kissed him anyway, much to the discontentment of Ron and Harry...not to mention Kaoru, who was extremely jealous, but quickly got over it when Ron and Harry went to go hit on her some more.  
  
"Well, it's kind of late to go back now. I think we'll wait until morning. We get one last night together." The thought of this had brought tears to my eyes...oh no, not again...  
  
"Please, don't cry...because once you start, you never stop."  
  
I punched him playfully on the arm, and then continued speaking.  
  
"I really wish you could come with me."  
  
"I'm afraid that's impossible. I need to stay here, with Kaoru-dono, and Sano, and Yahiko, and everyone else who needs me."  
  
"But I need you..."  
  
I really didn't, but I was trying to make him feel guilty so that he would come with me...I knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Grrrr...not again.  
  
"I just have one favor to ask of you."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You've been calling me 'Amanda' or 'Amanda-dono' ever since I arrived here."  
  
"Well, that IS your name, is it not?"  
  
"Well, it's my GIVEN name, yes, but I much prefer Mandi."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?"  
  
"Well, it's a name that I usually only allow my closest friends to call me...and you kind of fit into that category now..." My sentence trailed off, as I came to the realization that this would be our last night together...I would never see my hot man again!! This was so depressing!!  
  
"Well, I'm honored to be in that category...you look exhausted. You should get some sleep. We have to see you off tomorrow."  
  
Taking his advice, I headed off to the tent, and instantaneously feel asleep.  
  
(The next morning...)  
  
I was taken out of a sound sleep by someone shaking me awake. When I had opened my eyes and become oriented, I found that it was Ron.  
  
"C'mon, Mandi, we're waiting for you! We have to go!"  
  
"Five more minutes, Ron...please?"  
  
"NO! NOW!"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Oh, look...a spider."  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!"  
  
"GASP!"  
  
GRRRR..."GODDAMMIT MISAO!!!"  
  
At least I could get in my extra five minutes now.  
  
(Ten minutes later...)  
  
After five minutes, I woke up, as promised, got changed, and then headed out to where all my friends were waiting. Everyone had tears in their eyes—including Sano, which was a HUGE surprise. They obviously did not want to see us leave.  
  
We had spent the next ten minutes saying our final goodbyes, hugging everyone within reach. I got to Kenshin last, and spent the most time with him, since he was the one I would have missed most.  
  
"Kenshin, I don't want to say goodbye."  
  
"Everyone has to say goodbye sometime, de gozaru."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." The tears that were welling up in my eyes finally spilled over, and this time, I knew it would take awhile for them to stop. "Goodbye, Kenshin."  
  
There. I said it. Now, I'm really going to go wallow in my own self-pity...  
  
"Goodbye...Mandi...I will miss you."  
  
More tears...shit.  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
With those words, we shared our last kiss ever...or so I thought.  
  
I found Ron and Harry, who were having a very difficult time saying good- bye to Kaoru, it seems they were trying to get her to come along, just as I had with Kenshin...hmm...guess I rubbed off on them too...  
  
Kenshin came up to Ron and Harry, and pulled them aside, but not far enough where they were out of earshot.  
  
"Take good care of her for me, okay?"  
  
"No problem, mate." Ron replied. "And, take good care of Kaoru for us, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Then, they said their last goodbyes, and the two boys joined me so we could leave.  
  
I placed the reverse time-turner around my neck, and the three of us linked our arms together, so that none of us would get left behind.  
  
If anything went wrong, we were basically screwed, because there was only one other reverse time-turner in the world...but nobody knew where it was.  
  
I spun the reverse time-turner three times, which I knew would be enough to bring us back to 2003. We said good-bye to everyone, before we disappeared from Japan and ended up back at Hogwarts, our home.  
  
We looked around at our surroundings. We were still in the same place where my original time-turner had shattered. The broken shards of glass and the grains of sand were scattered on the stairs below us.  
  
Looking around once more, we found a big surprise.  
  
It seemed that Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, and Misao had somehow come into the future with us. They looked just as surprised as we did.  
  
"Hey, guys," Yahiko asked nervously. "How in the hell are we gonna get home?"  
  
"GASP!"  
  
.........  
  
Wow, you guys probably hate me for ending the story like that...but not to worry! There is a sequel currently in the works! It's called 'Back to the Future', for obvious reasons. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed, or just read without reviewing. Please leave one last review, otherwise you'll get no sequel :P  
  
Make us happy! 


End file.
